White Dog
by 246Nakuro
Summary: A strange women turns out to be someone with a 10 billion dollar reward on her head. Full summary inside.
1. Old friends

_**The White Dog. **_

_**By 246 Nakuro**_

_**Summery: A strange women turns out to be someone with a 10 billion dollar reward on her head. But the higher the money the bigger the threat, Train, Eve, and Sven must team up to take down this unusual threat. But can Train kill his best friend as a kid because of the reward or will it be a frorfet. **_

_**Chapter 1: Old friends. **_

Train walked into the bar the first thing he saw was Sven and Eve.

Train: Yo, what's up? Been a while.

Sven: Hey! How's life.

Train: Eh.

Train sat down then stood up and went to the wanted board. His eye's fell on a wanted ad for White Dog.

Train: White Dog Huh?

Sven and Eve walked over following Train's gaze. Just then the bar keeper seemed to be fighting with someone. Train, Eve, and Sven turned to look at what the camusion was about.

Women: I don't go anywhere without Talula. Talula is with me 24/7. If you don't like it I'll take my buisness elsewhere.

Bar Keeper: Just leave it outside while you get a drink.

Women: I'm afraid I can't do that see I'm afraid she won't leave my side unless you use force.

Bar Keeper: Then I'll use force!

Women: I wouldn't do that! She's had special training and doesn't allow anyone else to touch her.

The Bar keeper stood up.

Bar Keeper: Get out!

Women: Alright no need to yell.

The women turned around the huge white Alaskan Malamute walked out with her, Train grabbed the poster and ran out to follow the women. Sven and Eve followed.

Train: Hey! Wait up!

The white malamute growled and barked at the approving people.

Women: Talula! Cease!

The dog stopped barking and growling and sat down between the women and Train.

Train: Please, what's your name?

Women: I fail to see how that's important, Black Cat.

Train's, Eve's and Sven's eyes widened.

Train: So you knew I was Black Cat huh?

Women: Correct. But that's just your nickname like I have a nickname. Your real name is Train, Train Heartnet.

Train: (Thinking) Who is she how does she know so much about me?

Women: Well if your done with your integration, I'll be off.

Train: Wait! Who are you?

Women: The name's Telvi, Telvi Nearhead.

Train: Telvi? It's really you? What's your nickname?

Telvi: Sorry can't tell you that.

Train: Why not we used to share everything!

Telvi: Because if I did, our little chat would be cut short.

Train: Telvi! Tell me!

Telvi got on the back of her dog.

Telvi: Dog. White Dog.

Telvi and her dog ran off. Train crushed the paper in his hands, why, why was she White Dog?

The next day Train was sitting on the roof when he heard a howl. He looked over to the sound to see the Talula lying down next to Telvi. Train stood and the malamute growled.

Telvi: Why don't you just kill me? The Train Heartnet I knew and loved never had friends and never gave in to emotions.

Train: I have friends now.

Telvi: Hmmm.

Telvi stood and pet Talula.

Telvi: Then I'll be off.

Train: Wait! Why are you wanted so bad?

Telvi turned around to face Train and he noticed number 20.

Train: (Thinking) She's with Kronose?

Telvi: I used to work for Kronose.

Train: Number 20 huh?

Telvi: Correct. Black Cat, where is the real Black Cat?


	2. White Dog's story

_**Chapter 2: White Dog's story. **_

Train: Black Cat died and came back a stray.

Telvi: Hmph. Fine.

Telvi started walking away, then stopped and pulled something off her neck.

Telvi: Catch!

Train cought the object, opened his hand to looked at it and saw it was the whissle he gave her over ten years ago.

Telvi: You said to give that back to you when I saw you again, so there, I wouldn't want to remember anything any way if that's how you are Train Heartnet.

Telvi ran off Talula following close behind. Train closed his hand around the object again. He slowly got off the roof and walked into where they, Train, Eve, and Sven were staying that night.

Sven: Hey Train! Here's your dinner.

Train looked at the ground.

Train: I'm not hungry, go ahead and eat without me.

Train walked into the room Sven and Train were shareing and looked at the whissle. Sven imedatly followed him and walked into the room.

Sven: Train? What's wrong?

Train: Nothing's wrong.

Sven: You think I'm gonna beleive that? Youre always hungry!

Train looked up at the ceiling and lay back on the bed.

Train: Why not leave me alone huh? What about pricess she probally upset cause she's eating alone.

Sven walked out to eat with Eve, but he was still worried about Train. Train walked outside and went on the roof, hearing a struggle he looked down to see an entire group of sweepers attacking one girl with an odly familier white malamute. As the sweepers ran away blood on their bodies, the malamute looked up at Train. Train stared as the blood covered the dog's fangs like a sheet covers a bed, and the drops of blood falling from the fangs were like drops of water enterig an emity spring. Telvi looked up and hopped up onto the roof next to Train.

Telvi: You don't remember do you?

Train: Yeah. I remember. So what?

Telvi: It started over ten years ago...

_Flashback_

Young Train and Telvi ran next to each other. They ran though a feild of flowers, ran though a stream, and then lay down in some soft grass, breathing hard. Telvi looked over at young Train and leaned on her right hand her left hand picking grass.

Telvi: Do you really have to go?

Train: I'm afraid I must.

Telvi's eyes look down at the grass then back at Train.

Telvi: Then promise me something?

Train: Huh?

Telvi: Promise me you'll never forget me?

Train: Yeah, and in return...

Train took of the bright blue whissle on his neck and put it around Telvi's neck.

Train: Promise me that when we see each other again you'll give it back to me?

Telvi had tears rolling down her eyes in waterfalls.

Telvi: I promise.

Train: Good.

Train kissed Telvi's cheak, Telvi hugged Train.

_Flashback ends_

Telvi has tears rolling down her face again.

Telvi: It was the only thing that kept me going though all the hard times. The times I was beaten to a pulp standing up for myself, the times I was almost drown, the times my mom and dad died for me, though it all I was able to get though it because I had you to look forward to seeing. And now you have friends and others who need you, and I've been completly forgoten!

Train: No! That's not true!

Telvi: Yeah right!

Telvi ran off, Train followed in hot persuit.

Train: Troubled soul, all alone, I can feel your sadness, The hearache and the madness, Are hittin' hard tonight, You're cornered up and hunkered down, The walls are tall around you, For anyone to break through, It's gonna be a fight, Bring it on, bring it on, All your heartache and frustration, You've been done wrong too long, And I'm strong enough to change it, Maybe in time, we'll turn water into wine, Maybe love is what we'll find, Bring it on, It's not too late to fly away, And I won't try to stop you, So you do what you've got to, I'll understand, But if you need a place to land, A haven, safe and certain, Someone to share your burden, Then take my hand, Bring it on, bring it on, All your heartache and frustration, You've been done wrong too long, And I'm strong enough to change it, Maybe in time, we'll turn water into wine, Maybe love is what we'll find, Bring it on Bring it on, bring it on, All your heartache and frustration, You've been done wrong too long, And I'm strong enough to change it, Maybe in time, we'll turn water into wine, Maybe love is what we'll find, Bring it on, Yeah, bring it on baby, Baby, bring it on, Bring it on, Yeah, bring it on.

Train was about to round the corner he saw Telvi turn when he heard sobbing and a growly voice.

Voice: I could kill him for you.

Telvi: (Though sobs) No... you... can't... I... still...

Voice: (Sigh) You are so beyond hopeless. But then again you can stand your own ground. I love you too, and I'm not leaving till death parts us.

Telvi: Talula, thank you!

Train: (Whisper) Talula can talk?

Train walked around the corner leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

Train: You know your not as cute when you cry.

Telvi: Traitor!

Telvi started to attack Train with each word, Train blocked the attacks.

Telvi: No good, lying, cheating...

Telvi sobbed on Train holding him close to her.

Telvi: (Though Sobs) I can't stand it! You leave for 12 years, I finally find you, and you don't even remember me.

Telvi sobbed on Train punching his chest with her fist, but not hard enough to actually harm him. Train put his pistol away and pulled Telvi into a hug.

Train: I'm sorry.

Telvi: I'll never forgive you, I won't!

Train: I know, and I'm ok with it.

Telvi continued to sob on Train. Talula pushed between them and growls at Train. Telvi fell to the ground and hugged Talula.

Telvi: My friend. Train get going. But promise you'll come here again tomarow at the exact same time?

Train: Sure.

Telvi watched him tears flowing down her face.

Telvi: Train. I cannot be bitter, Even when the tears fall, Though I had to let you go, My heart knows, I learned how tho love from you, You found something hiding, I did not know was missing, An unlit fire down in my soul, Now my heart knows, I learned how to love from you, You loved like there never was a risk, Shared your heart with every tender kiss, Now I know how much I have to give, 'Cause I learned how to love from you, If I start to fall again, I'll close my eyes and not resist, Without fear I'll just let go, 'Cause my heart knows, That I learned how to trust, In the power of a touch, I learned how to love from you.

Telvi sobbed and walked away allowing the tears to fall and not trying to hold them back. The next day Train was his normal abnocous self again.

Train: Hey! A pancake! Alright!

Sven: TRAIN! Give that back!

Train: No way!

Train ate the pancake in no time flat. Sven sighed.

Sven: Nice to see you back to your normal self.

A dog howled and Train ran out the window. Sven and Eve stared out the window as they saw Telvi.

Telvi: Catch.

Telvi thew an omlet and Train ran after it.

Train: I got it!

Train cought the omlet and ate it in no time, unfortunatly he happened to only get 2/3 of it in his mouth the rest lay scatered around his mouth. Telvi couldn't contain herself and started laughing.

Telvi: Oh yeah Black Cat that's an atractive look!

Train cocked his head he was thoughouly confused what was so funny? This sent Telvi into another set of giggles, making her fall to her knees in laughter.


	3. A friend still in love

_**Chapter 3: A friend still in love. **_

Sven and Eve looked out the window as Train walked around a corner, they got out of the house and ran after him. Sven and Eve paused at the corner.

Telvi: You remembered!

Train: Well sure!

Telvi smiled, She looked him in the eyes.

Train: I want to try something.

Train gently kissed Telvi on the lips.

Tevli: HOW DARE YOU, I'VE NEVER BEEN SO DISRESPECTED IN MY LIFE, AND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Telvi slaps Train. Train slowly walks away. Sven and Eve ra back to the hotel and made it just in time, for Train enters the next second. 3 years later, Train is in the enemies hand his life flowing from his body, when who should appear but... White Dog.

White Dog: Huh? So I found you, that's good.

Bad guy: Take a step closer and I kill him.

Telvi looked at Train then back at the bad guy. The bad guy had oily black hair and stunk teribly.

White Dog: (Thinking) Don't worry Train I'm going to save you. (Speaking) Go ahead and kill him, I don't care. All I need is you. Talula exicute comands 1, 3, and 5 for me.

The Dog nodded, and ran into the forest. Telvi didn't move an inch, the bad guy thinking she had given up threw Train towards her. Telvi cought Train and raised her hand, then lowered it, from the bad guy's back jumped Talula, the fight ended quickly with the bad guy's scream filling the air, Talula ran next to Telvi. As Sven and Eve ran up to Telvi they looked like they were going to kill her.

Sven: Why'd you save him I thought you didn't care about him.

Telvi: I'm a dog, and a dog can't help but follow orders, I was just following orders.

Telvi stood her long white hair blowing in the wind, Sven staired as Telvi watched him.

Telvi: You have no idea what Train and I are, we may be opposites. White and black, cat and dog. But we share one thing... my father was best friends with his father. And I have followed in his footsteps. When next we meet you might not reconize me.

Telvi ran off Talula following at her heals, Train left on the ground onconious. Two dogs, Talula and another white dog with a black dimond on her forehead, and her paws looked down at Train, Sven, and Eve as Train was picked up and carried away. Talula's mouth didn't move yet the other dog could hear her voice in her mind.

Talula: Don't you want to go with him?

The other dog looked at Talula then back at where she had last seen Train and the others depart.

Telvi: It's true I do! However if I go Train will transform, and I won't be able to stop it.

Talula: I've never understood you're reasoning, but then again, you are my master so I have no choice.

Telvi: You make it sound like you're bound by a chain.

Telvi and Talula argued for hours.

The next day.

Creed captured Sven and Eve and held them hostage, when who should appear but two white dogs, one with dimonds on her fur.

Creed: What are you doing here? Get lost puppy.

The dogs growled and took a step closer.

Creed: I'll kill them.

Telvi: _Talula hold him here, I have to get Train. _

Talula: _Ok, but what about the transformation? _

Telvi: _I know just hold him here. _

Talula: _Alright. _

Telvi ran off Talula still snarling at Creed.

2 hours later.

Telvi ran towards the others a black cat on her back, when...

Train: _Let me use you! I'll jump off you're head and attack him. _

Telvi: _Sure, but you're only going to have a four second time frame. _

The black cat jumped off Telvi's head and attacked Creed then Telvi and Talula attacked his feet. Creed managed to throw the cat off him and pushed down an already weak tree on top of him, but before the tree fell on top of Train, Telvi shoved him out of the way, only to be hit herself. As Telvi's eye's closed Train, in cat form, started to cry.

Train: _Why? Why did she put herself in harms way to protect me?_

Talula: _You're an idiot! Why do you think she was so upset to find out you had so many other friends huh? A dog, and a cat, complete opposites. They say opposites atract though, though why she choose you is completely beyond me! Do you remember the promise you two made? I was only a pup, but I still remember it!_

_Flashback_

Train, Telvi, and Talula lay in the grass.

Train: I have to go but I'll come back, and when I do we'll be together forever.

Telvi: And if you don't come back in 8 years I'll come find you!

Train: Ok, its a promise!

Telvi: Yeah promise!

Train and telvi put their hands on top of one anothers and then Talula desided to join in and put her paws on top of their hands, making Train and Telvi fall down and start laughing.

_Flashback ends_

Train: _Oh yeah! I remember now! Man now I feel horible, both phyically, and emotionally. _

Slowly the tree moved and was thrown aside, Train stared as Eve put her lips onto Telvi's and blew air in while holding her nose closed, the pushed on her chest 5 times. Telvi turned over and started coughing. Then breathing hard she looked at Train.

Telvi: _Train was it just me, or was Eve just kissing me a minute ago?_

Train started laughing and soon everyone joined in. As Telvi tried to stand up, she howled in pain and fell to the ground unable to take even one was right next to her in record time. Talula carried Telvi off before anyone could say a word. Train and the others managed to find Talula and took Telvi to a vet, telling her she would have to stay a dog. As Sven drove her to the vet and found out how bad a shape she was in. Sven went to tell Train, exspecting him to be sad, horified, and possibly mad. What he got amazed him.

Train: So how is she?

Sven took a deep breath, held it then let it out ready for the rage to start.

Sven: She has two broken legs, one sprained leg, and could possibly be unable to move for 3 months after a week in the hospital.

Train: Ok so we're allowed to see her right?

Sven: Uh... yeah, starting tomarrow. _I don't get it isn't he mad, or sad, or... something? She got injured saving him and he doesn't care!_

Train: Alright then lets go.

Train got in the pasengers side of the car and looked out the window. Sven, Eve, and Train set up camp about 30 miles from the hospital, luckly they had a roof because as soon as they got there Train walked up onto the roof and lay looking at the sky, Sven unaware that Telvi and Train were comunicating the only way they could when one was transformed, or they didn't want anyone to hear.

Train: _How's it going? You feel ok?_

Telvi: _Eh! More or less, anywho, how are you? _

Train: _Fine! I have to be strong for Sven, and the princess. _

Telvi: _Train?_

Train: _No Telvi! Their not like you, they don't understand. They think I'm showing weakness. _

Telvi: _Oh Train..._

Train: _Hold that thought!_ WHAT?

Sven had walked out to see where Train was sleeping and didn't relize he was talking to Telvi.

Sven: WHERE DO YOU WANT TO SLEEP TONIGHT?

Train: HERE!

Sven: ALRIGHT!

Sven went to bed in his bed, Eve was already asleep. Train who had sat up to talk to Sven lay back down on the roof.

Train: _Sorry about that. Sven was wondering where I was going to sleep. _

Telvi: _Then I'll let you go!_

Train: _I guess, goodnight. _

Telvi: _Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. _

Train and Telvi: _laughing. _

Train fell asleep on the roof perfectly content. The next morning Train was the first one up. Sven came out of his room rubbing his eyes. Sven was amazed he knew Train went to bed late but never expected him to wake up early.

Sven: What are you doing up?

Train: Some greeting!

Sven: Shouldn't you be asleep?

Train: Haven't you heard of the term cat nap?

Sven's eyes were half open.

Sven: Yeah, yeah, you really are a cat.

Train, Sven, and Eve finish eating and Train looks to the ceiling.

Train: I'm going for a walk, take the princess to that park around the corner, she might really like it.

Train walked outside and walked till he was out of Sven and Eve's sights then ran to the vet hospital. Train walked into the vet's office and asked if he could see Telvi. The assistant showed him to Telvi's cage and told him that if he made sure she didn't leave the cage he could open the door. Train waited till the assitant had gone before he opened the cage and hugged the awake Telvi's neck. Train continued to hug her and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eye's and now sliding down his face. Telvi didn't move her paws or other injured spots, she only moved her head to lick the tears from his face. Train only hugged her tighter, for some odd reason he could be open with her, and wasn't affraid to show his emotions. After a while he released his hug and closed the door, he then looked though the bars at the pleading dog inside them. Train felt horible, but knew he must go.

Train: _I have to go, but I'll come every day to see you. Does that sound like an agreement? _

Telvi_: Yes. _

Train exited the vet hospital, and on his way out.

Train: Uh... hey... I have a favor to ask.

Assitant: Yes?

Train: Could you please take good care of her, she really means a lot to me.

Assitant: Of course sir, I understand.

Train: Great thanks.

Train left the hospital and thought he saw a white dog, he followed only to find Talula alone.

Train: Hey! It's been a while, it's ok I just went to see Telvi, she's hurt pretty bad, but she's going to be ok.

Talula who had thought about killing him could smell her master's scent on him, and... Salt water? Who had been crying, her master, or him?


	4. The love that can never be separated

_**Chapter 4: The love that can never be separated.**_

Talula took at step towards him, Train went to wipe a tear from his eye but was beaten to it by a submissive Talula, she had to admit that now she understood why her master had chosen him. Talula followed him, till they got to Sven and Eve.

Sven: What's she doing her?

Sven pointed a menacing finger at Talula knowing full well that she belonged to White Dog, unaware he was helping white dog with a vet visit. Train stood between the growling Talula and Sven.

Train: She just followed me.

Talula: So why don't you tell her to get lost.

Train sighed and looked at the ground, he didn't know how to answer that question.

Train: I... I don't know how to answer that question... but... but I'll leave if try to harm her in any way.

Sven huffed and turned around, why was Train protecting her? All of a sudden Talula barked and ran in the opposite direction, Train followed her and they all stared as Talula lay down outside the vet hospital, and fell asleep.

Train: _Telvi you're not alone tonight. _

Telvi: _What do you mean? _

Train: _Talula's right outside the door sleeping soundly. You're her master and she's you're dog. _

Telvi: _Train? Please tell her goodnight for me, and keep her warm. She's the only... well... She's the only family I've got left. _

Train: _What do you mean only family? What happened?_

Telvi: _I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm really tired. By the way on the opposite side of the building is a little cave that leads to a window, could you lead Talula to that tomarrow, so she can see me please?_

Train: _Sure. _

Train smiled and turned around and walked into the house grabbed a small blanket and walked outside. In the short time he'd been inside it started to snow, Train walked over to Talula and put the blanket over the shivering dog, who almost immeditly stopped shivering and woke up to look at Train walking away from her. Talula smiled and curled up in the warmth of the blanket. The next day. Train gently shook Talula, who slowly opened her eye's. Talula yawned, showing her huge teeth to Train.

Train: Here I have somethingTelvi and I wanted to show you.

Talula was immediately up and walking with Train, who took her to the window. Talula looked in the window trying desperately to find her master. Train turned and walked to the door of the vet office and walked over to Telvi's cage, Talula followed Train with her eyes. Seeing her master in this state Talula's ears drooped, her head fell, and she felt horrible. Train whistled and Talula looked at him as he moved out of the way, and Talula stared as Telvi bowed her head to show she was alright.

Train: _So what did you mean the only family you've got left? _

Telvi: _My mother died the day you left, my mother was protecting me for about 3 months, before he too was killed by creed. Talula and I are the only survivors. _

The days of that week took place in almost the exact same way.

The day Telvi got out of the vet hospital she knew she still had to remain in dog form or else the casts wouldn't fit. Arg, this was goig to be a very aggravating experience. Slowly over the 3 months her legs got better and then she ran out of the hospital and ran to Train, still in dog form. Telvi couldn't take it anymore and hugged him getting out of her dog form, in front of Sven and Eve. Sven immediately pulled Train from her and pointed in the direction of the forest, Train struggled to get away but Sven held him tight. Sven still didn't trust White Dog and nothing anyone could say would change that.

Sven: Go! Before I make you.

Train: Sven! Let her stay! She's not as bad as you think!

Sven: Silence Train you lied to me, I don't believe you anymore!

Train: No! Please!

Telvi: I'll go! But you have to promise to take good care of Train!

Sven: Yeah! Now go.

Telvi gently slapped her leg and Talula was right next to her, they ran off into the forest. Train punched Sven and ran into the house and on top of the roof there he allowed the silent tears to fall and thinking of a way they could be together again, Train ran towards the forest, Sven soon found Train gone and was about to chase after him when the police burst threw the door.


	5. The final farewell and, a new beginning

_**Chapter 5: The final farewell and, the end of a new begining. **_

Meanwhile with Telvi siting in a clear medow looking at the sky

Telvi: In a perfect world, One we've never known, We would never need to face the world alone, They can have the world, We'll create our own, I may not be brave or strong or smart, But somewhere in my secret heart, I know, Love will find a way, Anywhere I go, I'm home, If you are there beside me, Like dark turning into day, Somehow we'll come through, Now that I've found you, Love will find a way.

Train ran to the meadow and looked at the ground then back at her, taking a deep breath and walked towards Telvi.

Train: I was so afraid, Now I realize, Love is never wrong, And so it never dies, There's a perfect world, Shining in your eyes.

Telvi, Train, and Talula run together, as they sing.

Telvi and Train: And if only they could feel it too, The happiness I feel with you, They'd know, Love will find a way, Anywhere we go, We're home, If we are there together, Like dark turning into day, Somehow we'll come through, Now that I've found you, Love will find a way, I know love will find a way.

Train and Telvi fell tumbling down a grassy hill Telvi landed on top of Train, both of them start laughing, Talula soon joins them. Telvi looked at Train and Train did the same, melting into each others' eyes Train gently put his hand on the back of her neck and brought her closer to him, then they kissed. After a long passionate kiss Telvi pulled back and looked at Talula with concern.

Telvi: Talula what's wrong?

Talula's ears were up and she seemed anxious. The Telvi understood and Talula ran Telvi following Talula, and Train following Telvi. They soon arrived at the police station, and siting outside the window overhear the plans for Sven and Eve.

Cop: So there going to executed?

Cop #2: Yeah, Sven I think it was and Eve. Unless White Dog shows up in the next 2 hours or so their fate is sealed.

Telvi growled and ran towards the cops, when Train grabbed her arm.

Train: No! Their going to kill you!

Telvi: Train... Aren't Sven and Eve important to you?

Train: Yes but...

Telvi pulled free of Train's hold.

Telvi: If their important to you, then their important to me too!

Telvi ran towards the big building where she knew they kept prisoners. Train fell to his knees, sobbed for a little while, for no one was around, including Talula who had gone with Telvi, then stood and chased after her.

Meanwhile with Sven and Eve.

Sven: _Well we're going to die in the morning. All because I didn't know where White Dog is. _

Guard: Where is White Dog hmmm? Because you are aware that if she/he doesn't appear in the next 5 minutes, we're going to kill you and the girl.

The guard heard the timer that signaled it was time to kill them and raised his sward when another sword was throw at his sword and knocked out of his hand and shattered. The guard/executioner looked in the direction the other sword had come from, Sven and Eve did the same. The shadow became more and more clear, there was a dog, and a person with long hair. As the person came into the room, Sven gasped there standing in the doorway was none other than... WHITE DOG!

Guard: (Angy and confused) Who are you?

Telvi looked at Talula who was growling beside her at the guard.

Telvi: Talula! Execute command one zero!

Talula barked a response and ran to the back of the guard growling and threading his life. The guard looked at the dog then back at Telvi.

Guard: Who. Are. You?

Telvi: Dog. White Dog.

The gard's eye's went wide and he grabbed his second sword and White dog and the guard fought. When White Dog finally managed to pin him down the guard and almost killed him as she walked out of the room, thinking the guard was dead she didn't think to look behind her. The guard using the last bit of strength he had, grabbed a sword and threw it towards Sven. It was at that time when Telvi looked back and pushed Sven to ground only to have the sword enter her abdomen, screaming in pain they stared as Train ran to her, seeing the wound he quickly thought of some way he could help her. Grabbing Talula they stared as he made a makeshife spling that a cat and a dog could use to carry her, they all stared as Train thought long and hard about how much he hated the person who did this to Telvi and transformed into a black cat. Now Sven and Eve understood and helped to carry Telvi somewhere safe.

Later in a cave.

Telvi's eye's opened then closed adjusting to the light. Telvi looked around the room and tried to sit up, only to his in pain and lay down again. Train who had been asleep on the bed next to her got up and looked at her, concern evident in both his eyes and his voice.

Train: Are you ok, best if you stay down.

Telvi was about to answer when Sven who she was unaware was in the room, spoke for her.

Sven: Thanks.

Telvi: For?

Sven: Saving me... when I refused to save you.

Telvi: But you did save me Sven, Talula and I can communicate without talking at all. She told me... she told me you helped to get me here. So it is I who should thank you.

Sven who was looking at her looked down. He felt horrible about not trusting her.

Telvi: You don't have to be a hero, you just have to be there.

Sven looked up at her she was singing... to him.

Telvi: I don't need to know you're perfect, I need to know you care, And when the race is over, We've done all we can do, Be a friend not a hero, That's all we need from you, Have faith in yourself my friend, Have faith in me too, We will always have a hero, For we'll always have you.

Telvi looked at Sven who had tears rolling down his face, silent tears. Telvi slowly got up wanting to scream in pain from her wounds, and walked over to Sven, who managed to look at her. Telvi licked the tears from Sven's eye's, Train smiled as Sven lay a nervous hand on Telvi's back. Telvi stopped licking his eyes but didn't move from the position she was in. Sven gave her a small stoke then looked down again.

Telvi: Pull yourself together. What are you a gentlemen, or a child?

Telvi smiled and looked at the sleeping Eve holding Talula.

Telvi: Look.

Train and Sven followed her gaze.

Telvi: I don't see a girl that has nanotechnology in her, I see a girl who was raised by a gentlemen, no, two gentlemen.

Telvi winced in pain and fell to the ground.

Telvi: Some use I am! I can't even stand!

Train: Yeah, you know I think you're more cat then dog. You just disobeyed and order.

Telvi raised an eyebrow at Train.

Telvi: Dog's disobey orders too you know.

Train smiled and Sven looked at her.

Sven: Telvi.

Telvi and Train looked at Sven.

Sven: Welcome to the family, you belong here, even if I couldn't see it at first. I'm sorry, for doughting you.

Telvi: You became my family...

Sven and Train looked at Telvi.

Telvi: The day we meet.

Train laughed joined by Sven. They all stared as Talula fell over and stopped breathing, nothing anyone did could save her.

Telvi: _You don't need to worry anymore mom. I found friends and a home, and above all I'm happy. Please rest in peace. _

Talula's spirit touched Telvi's head, and Telvi's eyes fluttered shut and her wounds healed.

Talula: _Good bye my daughter, good luck with you're life. _


End file.
